


a good excuse to be a bad influence on you

by banjouryuuga (jaalsgf)



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, High School, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaalsgf/pseuds/banjouryuuga
Summary: New student and resident delinquent Sougo corners class president Geiz after a meeting one afternoon.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	a good excuse to be a bad influence on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kibounohane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm always serious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318202) by [Kibounohane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane). 



> so this is a lil something i wrote after me and kibounohane got into a great conversation about delinquent Sougo. she wrote that cool fic and i was inspired to do this followup! please give her fic some love and also uhhh i love gaku oshida thanks

Being student president came with many perks, but one of the few downsides was staying so late after classes ended, decided Geiz with a characteristic frown. Even the cram school students had left, and only teachers and janitors lingered in the halls. He finished collecting his books from his locker and threw his bag over his shoulder, going the long way through the school to exit through an obscure stairwell door. He always took the same route, as it came out significantly closer to his walk home than the front entrance. 

As he loosened the top button on his uniform, preparing for the summer heat that even now had yet to dissipate, he thought about whether or not he had missed dinner, considering a quick ramen stop on the way home. As he was about to pass the stairs and exit the building, he felt a sharp yank on the back of his backpack, and was pulled into an alcove to the left of the door and under the stairs. 

As he whirled around indignantly, backpack falling to the floor, he came face to face with the resident school troublemaker, a new student and one Tokiwa Sougo. Geiz immediately stifled the exclamation bubbling from his throat and shoved Sougo back a little bit, adjusting his shirt. If his ears were a little red, well, who could blame him? He couldn’t help but think back to being pinned down on the cool tiles of a classroom floor, the heavy weight of Sougo on his hips. 

“What is your problem, Tokiwa?” he demanded, straightening his hem out as the younger man smirked at him. “What are you even doing here?”

“I had cram school,” Sougo shrugged nonchalantly, warm eyes trained on Geiz’s scowling face. His own uniform was, as always, unbuttoned by several notches at the top, an edgy metal necklace swinging underneath the collar. “You always come this way after student council meetings, I figured I’d try to catch you alone. You never answered my Line message.” 

Geiz’s heart thumped a little faster as Sougo raised his hand to fiddle with one of the buttons at the collar of Geiz’s shirt. His knuckles brushed Geiz’s clavicle and it felt like he was buzzing where their bare skin had touched. Geiz felt heady as he took a step further into the alcove. He had seen the Line message, probably still had it open in another tab on his phone. But in his own panic, he hadn’t known how to respond at the time, and ended up never saying anything at all. 

“Cram school, yeah, right. You weren’t even in class today.” Geiz pointed out, ignoring the callout, and Sougo rolled his eyes. As much as he respected the school rules, he couldn’t help but feel a thrill deep in his gut, that Sougo had showed up to the school just to accost Geiz on his way home in this surprisingly private stairwell. He unconsciously took another step forward, and Sougo’s back hit the wall in the small space as he stepped backwards a bit in response. Geiz wasn’t much taller, but it was enough that he felt in control as he cornered the delinquent. 

“You know,” Sougo breathed out, as Geiz pushed even closer, “The camera in this stairwell is facing the other direction.”   
It was Geiz’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“I’ve been at this school long enough to be student council president,” he pointed out, and leaned one arm against the wall next to Sougo’s head. The shorter boy glanced over at the toned forearm trapping him against the wall and visibly shivered. Geiz felt a heated glow churn in his stomach at the sight, and lowered his voice slightly, a rumble coming into it as he continued, “I know where the camera blind spots are. And I know what people do back here.” 

Sougo smirked at him again, pupils dilated in the dim light. He smelled strongly of a spicy, heady cologne that had Geiz’s mouth watering, his pants tightening. He reached forward and into the open ‘v’ of Sougo’s unbuttoned shirt, pulling out the metal necklace he always seemed to have on. He intentionally kept his hand pressed against the hot skin of Sougo’s bare chest, and he could feel his heartbeat quickening. 

“This isn’t uniform regulation,’ he observed dryly, and Sougo snickered. He pulled Geiz’s hand off the necklace and played with his fingers, and even as Geiz watched him, he pulled Geiz’s hand up to his mouth and playfully bit on the tip of his thumb. 

“Are you going to punish me, Mr. President?” Sougo teased, and Geiz thought his heart might stop from the confident act he was performing. 

He hadn’t had much experience in the past, always so focused on his studies, but some part of him seemed to be performing on instinct. He stroked Sougo’s plush lower lip with his thumb, his hot breath brushing across the pad, and mumbled, “You are such a bad influence,” before leaning in for a kiss. 

Sougo kissed him like he had been planning for this the whole time, like he had been anticipating Geiz’s lips from the moment he yanked on his bag. He wrapped one arm around Geiz’s neck, twining his fingers into the short hairs there and kissed him deeply. Geiz felt a heady rush at having the resident troublemaker pliant at his fingertips, and slid his tongue deep while pushing forward to press against Sougo’s front.

They kissed even more thoroughly after that, every so often breaking apart to pant gently in each others mouths before diving back in for another kiss. Every time he pulled back for a moment, he could feel how swollen and tingling his lips were, and knew they were likely red, as were his cheeks. The full body contact and hot slide of Sougo’s tongue, the gentle, quiet moans he let out every so often, had Geiz stiff and aching already, a likely visible tent in his slacks. The occasional slide of Sougo’s thigh between his legs as he pressed closer only exacerbated his arousal.

Sougo was in a similar state, he noticed, flushing all the way down his chest. As Geiz scoped out the hard angles of Sougo’s thin collarbones, the smaller man slid his hand down and rubbed hard against the head of Geiz’s length. He jumped, bones almost immediately weak as pleasure pulsed heavy and hot through his stomach. He hadn’t realized how close he was from rutting against Sougo’s thin thigh, a dark spot just barely visible where he had leaked desperately through his school slacks. 

If Geiz thought he had control of the situation, he was sorely mistaken as Sougo continued to stroke him through his pants, and he pulled away from the latest kiss panting wildly. Part of his brain was flaring a dangerous warning- even though it was after hours, and he couldn’t have told you how much time had passed, other people were still about in the building, and if they got caught it would mean a lot more than just a detention. But the taboo of such a sordid act in the school building, the excitement of potentially being caught, only added to the lewd atmosphere in the room. Geiz couldn’t help himself from thrusting against where Sougo stroked him, and he felt his vision sway as his face heated up violently. 

“If you don’t stop that- Tokiwa-” He gritted out, but Sougo just giggled hotly and began to gently kiss up and down Geiz’s neck, unbuttoning his shirt just a bit more. Feathery pecks were interspersed with hot, open kisses on his pulse point and collarbone that left him gasping entirely too loud for their public setting.

“Come on, Geiz,” he wheedled, before glancing down Geiz’s half open shirt. “Jesus, perfect attendance, perfect grades, class president, and abs?” He moaned as Geiz thrust forward again, causing his abdomen to flex in both of their vision. “It’s not fair.”

Geiz couldn’t respond, gasping for breath as his vision whited out a bit. Sougo kept rubbing and stroking with what felt like a practiced hand, teasing the wet tip through his pants with one finger before squeezing the length again. 

Sougo kissed his swollen lips again, biting gently on the bottom one before mumbling, “Come on Geiz,” in such a teasing voice that Geiz felt himself tighten up, arousal shooting through his torso and abdomen and straight into his dick, and he knew he couldn’t stop it now.

“Tokiwa- Sougo- I’m-” He gasped, and Sougo giggled breathily into Geiz’s neck, kissing his pulse point wetly. He pulsed and pulsed his pleasure into his boxers, the orgasm hitting him so intensely he almost collapsed to his knees. Sougo stroked him through it, squeezing the length just right to coax a few strong aftershocks. 

Geiz’s head was floating through the clouds. Despite his disbelief, he reached down and pulled Sougo’s face up to kiss him gently, reaching down to touch the other boy through his pants. To his surprise, Sougo made a face and caught him by the wrist, dragging his arm back up. 

“No need, I um,” and for the first time Sougo was blushing hard, avoiding eye contact. “I already finished too.” 

Without being touched directly? Geiz was surprised, but all the revelation did was turn him on a little bit again. He kissed the shorter boy again, teasing with just a gentle slide of his tongue, before pulling back. As the arousal lost its hold on him, he wanted more and more to get out of the school, knowing what a miracle it was that they hadn’t been caught. 

“Come on.” He backed up finally, scooping his bag off the floor and buttoning up his shirt. His dirty underwear would unfortunately have to wait until he got home. “Walk with me?” 

Sougo looked up from where he was buttoning his own shirt, eyes wide. He seemed surprised Geiz was willing to be potentially seen together. “Uh, sure.” 

As they slipped out the door, walking across the grass in the rapidly fading sunlight, Geiz hooked his pinky around Sougo’s for a brief moment before letting go. He sped up, swinging his arms in an exaggerated manner and Sougo gaped after him before jogging a little to catch up.


End file.
